pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Building A Bridging Success
Story Jon, Maria and Kyle are walking down route 18. They continue walking till the get to the bridge, but find out it is out of order as it is broken. Jon: Oh man. Maria: This sucks. This is the only viable route to Snowbelle City at the moment. Kyle: I wonder what they are doing there. Kyle points at a construction site on the left of the broken bridge. Jon, Kyle and Maria head over there. Maria: I think they are building something. A worker comes up to them. Jacob: I’m sorry but this is too dangerous for you to be here. Maria: Sorry, we didn’t mean to intrude. Jacob: I just don’t want you to get injured. A tall pile of bricks begin to topple towards Gurdurr. Jon runs past Jacob and pushes Gurdurr out of the way just in time. Jon: Are you okay? Gurdurr nods in happiness. Jacob, Maria and Kyle run over. Maria: Are you okay Jon? Jon: Yeah, I am thanks. Jacob: Thanks for saving Gurdurr. Jon gets up. Jon: No problem. Kyle: So what are you guys building here? Gurdurr: Dur, Gurdurr. Jon: A bridge? Maria: What about the rope bridge over there? Jacob: It isn’t too safe, so we were commissioned to manufacture a new bridge. Sue, the construction site leader, walks up to Jon, Maria and Kyle. Sue: What are you three doing here! Jacob: They were just looking until some bricks were tumbling towards Gurdurr then Jon here pushed Gurdurr out of the way and saved it from injury. Sue: Ah, well I thank you. But, we are far behind schedule. Maria: When is it meant to be opening then? Jacob: Tomorrow. Jon: How about we help out? Kyle: Yeah, then you would get it done on time, or close to it. Sue: Yeah, why not. Well, we need some more bricks but they’d take a long time to get here. Jon sends out Fletchinder and Noivern. Jon: Fletchinder and Noivern are strong. They can carry the bricks here. Fletchinder and Noivern nod in agreement. ''' Sue: Okay. The bricks are here. '''Sue gets a map out and points to a town in the north east. Fletchinder and Noivern fly off in that direction. Maria: What shall we do to help? Jacob: Do you have any water type Pokemon? Kyle: I do. Kyle sends out Panpour. Panpour: Pour! Sue: Ah, a great looking Panpour. If we can get Panpour to shoot water into the cement mixer, then we can make cement. Panpour uses Brine into the cement mixer. After about 10 minutes, Fletchinder and Noivern return with more bricks to finish off the bridge. Everyone helps out to make the bridge. At night, the work is done. Sue: Thanks for all your help. All the Pokemon are exhausted. Jon: You all did well return! Jon returns Fletchinder and Noivern, with Kyle returning Panpour. Maria: Now we can continue onto Snowbelle City. Jon: Yeah. 'Jon, Maria and Kyle walk over the new bridge and head off into the woods, towards Snowbelle City. ' Narrator: Today, our heroes helped out manufacturing the bridge. Now they head off into the woods towards Snowbelle City. Characters Jon Spencer Kyle Winterman Maria Winterman Jacob Sue Pokemon Jon * Fletchinder * Noivern Kyle * Panpour Wild * Gurdurr